Talk:Tsubame Matsunaga/@comment-5405361-20130925194801/@comment-5866879-20130927074529
Okay, first things first. Zankudanjin, welcome to Majikoi Wikia! I've been busy in the real world, but I do check here now and then. I hope you do your best helping this wiki. Now in regards to your comments...and I apologize in advance for any offense, but this needs to be said. I understand what you are trying to say, but if you were trying not to offend others, you failed...miserably. Since you're new to this wiki, than you should know that when the videos were added, they played fine with no issues. But Youtube has been going through a number of issues lately. I know this from my own account on the site. And now it seems that the vids here can't be played here now. All you had to say was "The videos here cannot be showed here because Youtube says it's private." or "The videos can't be seen anymore. Could they be removed?". Since I put most of them up, you could've just left a comment on my page. It would have been brought to my attention (As it is now since you wrote this.), and when I had time, it would have been removed and bringing it to the attention of me and the other editors here would have been appreciated. But, simply put, you said too much and went too far with your comments. At least in my opinion. Like you, all the editors here, myself included can't be here all the time. Do you really expect us to know if a video that played just fine for several months can no longer be played at any time unless it was removed, the link was broken or no one brought it to our attention? After all, as you can see, there is a number of views shown on the videos, so they were watched by other people who visit here, which was the point of putting them up in the first place. What you said, in my eyes, makes me and the others who added the videos look stupid and that we just put them up here without thinking or checking the videos ourselves. Not cool. And if other editors or contributors say something to you about how you said this, I wouldn't blame them. Just because you hope no one takes what you said the wrong way doesn't mean that they won't be offended. Especially when you said it the way you did. When it comes to words, what you say is not the only thing that's important. How you say it is also important too. That's a lesson I learned the hard way long ago and try my best to follow to avoid conflict as best as I can. Sigh, in any case, this issue has been brought to my attention, and the vids will be removed. I will also check the others on the wiki when I have time to see if they are working or not, and if they're not, they will be removed. Just please, if their is a problem on the wiki and you need to express it, than do it with a little more tact and respect to others. Think about what I said and let's try to get along, okay?